1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an adjustable sill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles have a body with left and right sills arranged between the wheel houses. The sill reinforces the body and optionally functions as a stop for the door of the motor vehicle.
A multi-part sill has been disclosed in which the sill has a shiftable element that can be shifted between first and second positions. US 2007/0152475 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a sill that has an element that can be adjusted between a normal position and an entry position. The sill becomes narrowed in the entry position to facilitate entry into the vehicle.
DE 20 2011 005 504 U1 discloses a vehicle with a sill having a pivotable element that can pivot between first and second positions. The pivotable element bears horizontally against the underbody in the first position and protrudes vertically down in the second position. The element gives preference to the air flow under the vehicle because said element reduces the lateral inflow under the vehicle.
DE 36 13 301 C2 discloses a sill that can be positioned outward by means of an outer covering. An inflatable bag is arranged in the outer covering and pushes the outer covering outward.
DE 10 2008 019 923 A1 discloses a flow duct for the front wheel house venting. The flow duct is formed with a pivotable flap behind the front wheel house to open or to close the flow duct. However, this configuration is highly complex.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle with an adjustable sill that improves the flow properties of the motor vehicle and is nevertheless formed in a simple and cost-effective manner.